


For True Story

by WTF_Sheith_2019



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Sheith_2019/pseuds/WTF_Sheith_2019
Summary: Полет до Земли предстоял долгий. И Кит о многом хотел бы рассказать.





	For True Story

Кит позвал его, когда Широ только начинал переодеваться. Костюм паладина был не в самом лучшем состоянии, и он как раз планировал заняться им, дабы привести в надлежащее состояние. Белый материал формы почти не повреждался в боях, но оставалась грязь, пыль, плексигласовая крошка и... ему просто нужно было отвлечься, занять чем-то голову. И руку. Вторая, судя по рассказу Кита, осталась там, среди обломков астероида и синтетического стекла или сгорела в слоях атмосферы при падении. Черный лев среагировал тогда, не дал им обоим погибнуть, а теперь вот... 

Он помнил себя еще сидящим в кресле пилота, а теперь там был Кит. С неестественно прямой спиной, с влажными волосами, прилипшими к шее длинными прядями — им обоим требовалось освежиться. Несмотря на напряженную позу, он смотрелся вполне естественно за рычагами управления, в общей черно-белой гамме, где красные полосы на костюме выделялись наиболее ярко. 

Да, он готовил его к этому морально. Но все равно было несколько странно. 

Его окликнули, когда Широ заканчивал возиться с формой. Без руки его баланс потерялся, пришлось быстро привыкать к смене центра тяжести, чтобы не заваливаться, но когда-то давно он уже проходил через это. Он оставил Кита, устроившись в одном из закутков внутри льва, разложил части костюма на узкой панели. Но даже там услышал, что Кит звал его явно не для того, чтобы спросить, что бы он хотел съесть перед отходом ко сну. Что-то напрягло его в голосе Кита, не то, что могло сподвигнуть тут же встать наизготовку и приготовиться к бою. Скорее наоборот. За столько лет, сколько они были знакомы, Широ успел выучить его вдоль и поперек. Но подобных ноток в голосе слышал он не столь часто. 

Кролии в кабине Черного не было. Космо перенес ее то ли к Пидж, то ли к Аллуре. Было ли это заранее обговоренное действие — он не знал. Но был рад выдохнуть, опустить плечи, а еще — дать себе смотреть на Кита дольше, чем того позволяли правила приличия. Со спины, чтобы не заметил. Проследить взглядом, как Кит то и дело утирал ребром ладони влагу, капавшую с волос, встряхивал рукой, перекладывал ее обратно на рычаг управления Черным. Без особой надобности — лев держался курса самостоятельно. 

Киту шло все это. Изначально, планируя когда-либо передать ему бразды правления, Широ лишь предполагал. А сейчас видел — и не мог оторвать взгляд. Фиолетовое свечение от навигационного экрана ореолом подсвечивало его спереди, придавая совсем неземной вид. 

— Ты звал? — спросил Широ, вставая сбоку от кресла и подпирая бедром панель. Передернул плечами зябко — львы хоть и поддерживали внутри корпуса приемлемую температуру воздуха, тропиками назвать это было все равно сложно. Тем более, когда он стоял вот так, в неловко натянутом на влажное тело черном комбинезоне. Ткань липла неприятно, но это — мелочи. 

— Звал, — отозвался Кит ровно. Снял с рычагов ладони, уперся ими в колени. Его плечи расслабились, опали, Широ, внимательно наблюдая, глянул на руки — те мелко подрагивали. Хотелось как-то приободрить, хотя он пока не понимал, в чем было дело. 

А еще Кит, судя по абсолютной тишине, отключил общую коммуникацию с остальной командой. 

Повисло недолгое молчание, Широ видел, как Кит собирался с мыслями. Если заглянуть чуть сбоку, можно было заметить, как он приоткрывал рот, но не издавал ни звука, а после — закрывал его, шумно выдыхая носом. 

— Если что, я готов тебя выслушать, — нарушил Широ тишину, подступая ближе. Кит усмехнулся почти незаметно и опустил взгляд. Его ладонь сжалась в кулак и разжалась, он перебрал пальцами в воздухе, будто что-то пытался потрогать. Что-то неясное, неосязаемое, существовавшее только у него в голове. 

Когда он спросил, голос был ровным, но все равно дрогнул в самом конце: 

— Ты действительно готов выслушать? Все, что бы я ни говорил? 

Действительно. Все, что бы ты ни говорил. 

Широ не нужно было произносить это вслух, они знали оба ответ. Было важно только то, смог бы сказать это Кит. И что-то подсказывало Широ — разговор предстоял довольно личный. Иначе бы Кролия, которой Кит безоговорочно доверял, осталась бы здесь. Встала бы за плечом молчаливой опорой и поддержкой. Их воссоединение пошло на пользу Киту — он воспрял тогда, да и два года в квантовой бездне было явно достаточно для того, чтобы они, разделенные годами, стали близки. И он не мог не радоваться за него. 

Широ сделал еще короткий шаг вперед, вбок, ближе к Киту, чтобы лучше видеть его лицо. А Кит и не закрывался особо. Не оглядывался на него, но и не закрывался. Глаза в полумраке казались почти черными, лишь фиолетовые блики вспыхивали и гасли, напоминая о его сущности галра. 

— Я... я многое думал. Многое пережил. Когда ты... Тогда. 

Тогда, догадался Широ, это после его исчезновения. После смерти, если быть точнее, и его переселения внутрь льва. Широ был там, но не помнил ровным счетом ничего, его душа была слита с механическим зверем. Были только отголоски эмоций, какие-то тени, общие ощущения, волной проходившие сквозь него. Ничего больше. Лишившись тела, он лишился всех сенсорных восприятий, осталось лишь бесплотное, зыбкое, фантомное. Сейчас это казалось сном, тем самым кошмаром, от которого просыпаешься в холодном поту и понимаешь, что все, что преследовало во сне — имело место: другой формы, другого вида, порожденное его подсознанием. 

Он не торопил, лишь смотрел — долго, внимательно, наблюдал, как складываются пальцы вновь, как Кит потирает подушечки пальцев друг о друга, словно сыпал какой-то сор в воздух. Ему бы и хотелось накрыть его руку своей, сжать мягко, дать необходимый якорь — я тут, с тобой. Но только нуждался ли Кит в этом? 

— Мне было одиноко, — произнес он наконец. И слова полились рекой, словно хлынула вода под напором из пробитой плотины. — Я скучал. Скучал так невыносимо, это... Широ. Я тогда потерял тебя вновь. Когда в Гарнизоне тебя и твою команду посчитали погибшей, я потерял все. А обретя вновь, решил, что больше такого не повторится. Ведь ты был всегда перед моими глазами. Ты мог справиться со всем, что бы ни случилось. Ты столько времени выживал у галра! После этого ты мог все. Я так думал. До того момента, пока Черный не оказался пустым, и тебя не стало. Опять. 

Вероятно, что бы он ни сказал сейчас — это бы разворошило еще больше то, что засело в груди Кита и требовало выхода именно сейчас. 

— Я не мог поверить. Это было как страшный сон. Уговаривал себя, что проснусь — а ты снова со м... с нами. В команде. Все слушались тебя, я слушался тебя, да не сколько слушался, сколько... доверял. Знал, что все под контролем. И что в случае чего, я бы всегда протянул тебе руку, — запал пропадал, Кит говорил все тише и тише, пока не замолк снова. Его взгляд, обращенный в никуда, холодно горел изнутри. — И ведь ты знал! Ты... ты готовил меня к этому! К этому! — Он резким движением плечом указал куда-то в сторону, имея в виду, конечно, Черного, Вольтрон, его лидерство. — Я был не готов. Мне не нравилось все это. Я не хотел этого. Все что я хотел, это чтобы ты вернулся. Ко мне. 

Последние слова Кит практически проглотил, но Широ все равно услышал. За боем собственного сердца, подскочившего к горлу. Он застыл, не в состоянии двинуться. Слова Кита разили его душу так же метко, как его клинок — противников в бою. Память клона, заменившего его на долгое время — была с ним. Наслоилась на собственную, Широ относился к ней, как к очень паршивому фильму, где он играл главную роль. Это было не с ним. Это было не его. Тогда он прокручивал в голове этот фильм, его содержание заставляло болезненно хмуриться. Только сейчас Широ волновался совсем не о себе. Сложно было не заметить, как Кита начала бить дрожь. Мелкая, еле видная, но плечи его вздрагивали, а пальцы снова и снова перебирали воздух. Он что-то пытался ущупать в пространстве, возможно, какую-то нить, что привела бы его к чему-то. 

Нить, связывавшая их двоих, которая была разрублена резко, неотвратимо, и никто из них не мог на это повлиять. 

Широ молчал. Он не знал, что говорить. И когда молчание затянулось, а Широ приоткрыл рот — Кит рассмеялся. Коротко, отчаянно, практически зло. Взгляд его блеснул из-под мокрой челки, и Широ почувствовал себя нанизанным на тонкую иголку. 

— Ты же был в Черном, верно? 

Широ говорил ему про это ранее, зачем надо было повторять? Он медленно кивнул, не сводя с Кита глаз, отмечая лихорадочный румянец на щеках, складки у рта, эдакую гримасу, когда сдерживаешь сильную боль. Кит склонил голову набок, щеку и край волос осветило фиолетовым, галрийским цветом. А потом он откинулся в кресле, и Широ понял, что не может отвести взгляда. От его позы. От вольно раскинутых и расслабленных ног, бедер, спущенных вниз по сидению. Удобная поза. Не для пилотирования во время опасного боя. 

— Ты был в Черном, — повторил Кит почти по слогам. — А я не знал этого. Все, что осталось у меня от тебя — это Черный. И тот факт, что ты пилотировал его до меня. 

Взгляд Кита обжигал остро, резал словно скальпель. И Широ, закаленный сотнями боев, истерзанный пленом у галра, переживший ампутацию руки и подключение протеза к голым нервам, внезапно осознал, что боль может быть сладкой. 

— Знаешь, очень удобное кресло, — продолжил Кит, проводя легко ладонью по плотному материалу рядом с бедром, как если бы смахивал пыль небрежным жестом. — Сначала мне казалось, что не смогу привыкнуть. Ну, в общем-то... ноги у меня доставать до пола начали только недавно, — он издал короткий смешок и проехался пяткой по панели под ногами. Но два года, проведенные в квантовой бездне, в компании матери и космического волка, изменили его не только внешне. Именно сейчас Широ остро осознал, что потерял эти два года. Как Кит — тот год, что Широ был в плену. Практически квиты. 

И этот знакомый и одновременно незнакомый ему Кит говорил дальше, словно это была обычная дружеская беседа. Вот только дружественный подтекст терялся с каждым словом. 

— Я до этого особо не принюхивался. Ну, — он сделал вольный жест рукой, который мог обозначать что угодно. И при этом продолжал пронизывать Широ взглядом из-под ресниц, опутывая тонкой ниткой. Метя в самое незащищенное, где острие входило легко. — Но оставалась твоя одежда. Нашел ее в твоей комнате в Замке. А когда оказался в Черном в первый раз, особо не придал этому значение. Знаешь, на тот момент меня больше тяготила одна мысль. Что если лев признает кого-то из нас новым пилотом, то старый — ты — по всей логике, должен быть мертв, — он моргнул, Кит же, гипнотизируя его, приоткрыл губы, быстро облизываясь. Широ смело этим коротким жестом. — И я молился. Чтобы лев не признал никого из нас. Не признал меня. Но он признал. 

Да, Широ помнил ту вспышку отчаяния, которая затопила его сознание. Слишком яркая эмоция, чтобы он, даже будучи бестелесным, не обладающий собственной волей, смог проигнорировать ее. 

— А потом мне пришлось долго работать здесь, — взгляд Кита заметался: с лица Широ на приборную панель с контактом под баярд внутри, на россыпь датчиков по обе стороны от них, на рычаги управления. Словно пытался охватить все разом. — И если сначала это было невыносимо, потом я понял кое-что. Ты был здесь. 

Широ был безмолвен, когда Кит вновь посмотрел на него. И огонь, который плескался в глубине его глаз, медленно, но очень верно поджигал Широ, лизал пятки, взбирался все выше и выше. 

— Ты был здесь до меня. Все это, это... — Кит, словно кошка, выгнулся, потираясь щекой и плечом о кресло. Широ, не в состоянии отвести взгляд, парализовало, тряхнуло, словно от удара током. — Пахнет. Тобой. Я единственный, кому это досталось. 

Каждым словом, каждым движением Кит раздувал пламя, язычки его качнулись, подпитанные. Широ был недвижим, и страх хоть единым жестом выдать себя неумолимо превращался во что-то иное. То, чему он не спешил давать название. 

Румянец на щеках Кита стал совсем горячечным, когда после паузы он заговорил вновь. Но стоило отдать ему должное, говорив о таких вещах, он не прятал глаз. 

— Наверное, когда ты был в сознании Черного, ты наблюдал это. Может, не своими глазами, — он прогнул спину, подсыхающие волосы разметались, длинные пряди опали на плечи. Грудь высоко вздымалась и надолго задерживалась на пике, когда Кит пытался задержать дыхание. Успокоиться. — Я так сильно хотел тебя увидеть. Я так сильно хотел, чтобы ты был рядом. Я так сильно хотел коснуться тебя, — фразы сыпались, колкие, меткие, и не было никакого способа скрыться от этого града. Кит сметал его со всей мощью. А он слушал. Слушал и смотрел. — Я так хотел, чтобы ты коснулся меня. 

Горячая волна поднялась в нем от желудка до самого языка, загорчив, и схлынула резко вниз. Забирая за собой волю. 

Руки Кита соскользнули с подлокотников. Он не красовался, но каждый жест его был наполнен томной негой. Ладони легли на бедра, на тонкую ткань. Смяли, собирая складки, разгладили. Съехали ближе к коленям и обратно. Он делал это так легко, словно заучено. Или же... много практиковался. 

— Я думал об этом. Как если бы ты касался меня так. Здесь... — он пригладил внутреннюю часть бедра пальцами, легко взбежал ими выше, к тазовым косточкам. — Здесь... — снова вниз, покружил. — Здесь... — и снова, играясь, на бедра, усиливая нажим, как если бы Широ сам обхватывал его с обеих сторон. — Здесь, — прошептал он едва слышно, медленно соскальзывая ладонью на пах. Сначала лишь накрывая, но потом сминая плотнее, сильнее — и Широ понял, что он твердый там. Заведенный. Мыслями, действиями, присутствием. 

Будучи в плену, он не раз видел, как галра, которые отправлялись в бой или возвращались из него, занимались любовью с той же голодной жадностью, даже не особо скрываясь от других. Они пытались получить в те моменты максимум возможного, так как каждая битва могла стать последней. И всем своим видом Кит говорил именно об этом. Бросался, понимая, что это мог быть последний шанс, и брал свое. 

Кит бросил на него взгляд, жажда настолько откровенно плескалась в его глазах, что Широ пришлось приложить очень много усилий, чтобы не сорваться с места. 

Кит сжирал его, отрывая куски и глотая, не жуя. Гладил себя между ног, растирал всей пятерней, и помимо легкого шороха кожи о ткань до слуха доносились другие звуки. Кит стонал, почти не открывая рта. Тихо, неожиданно стыдливо после того представления, что он устроил. Вздохи срывались, становились протяжными, он сглатывал их перед новым вздохом. А внутри Широ пламя съедало все остатки самообладания. Он не знал, каким было его лицо в тот момент, но когда Кит взмахнул ресницами, фокусируясь на нем, его взгляд поменялся — стал почти испуганным. И крайне распаленным. 

Если жертва не двигается — пользуйся случаем. 

— Я делал это здесь и представлял тебя. 

Признание, произнесенное вслух, было словно выстрел на поражение. Широ сжал пальцы в кулак с такой силой, что будь у него в руках что-то крепкое — переломилось бы. Кит это видел. Он всегда был внимательным. Ничто не могло уйти от его взгляда. Как и сам Широ сейчас был у него как на ладони. Внутри словно разлили масло, стало липко, душно, каждый вздох загонял в легкие совсем не кислород, а яд, забивающий ноздри сладостью. 

— Это было приятно, — Кит перевел дыхание, скользнул кончиком языка по губам — мелькнуло розовое, влажное, и пропало. Широ сделал шаг вперед, заталкивая в горло яд, травясь добровольно. 

Ему не нужно было озвучивать просьбу — Кит уже сам действовал, именно так, как хотелось ему. Тренированным движением стащил верхнюю часть брони, откидывая в сторону, отстегнул рукава, отправляя их туда же. Остался лишь в черном, облегчающем, приковывая взгляд к своему телу. Гибкому, развитому, с сильными мышцами. Заострившиеся соски, проступающие сквозь ткань. Рельеф пресса, узкая грудь, талия — такая, что он вполне мог бы обхватить ее обеими руками, сведя пальцы. Если бы у него была она, эта вторая рука. Перевел взор выше, на лицо, и застыл, загипнотизированный, принимая свое поражение. 

Между ними повисла тишина, в которой была слышна мольба. Просьба, желание, такое громкое, надрывное, искреннее, что легче было дышать в космосе, чем проигнорировать его. И чем дольше Широ сохранял молчание, тем четче проступала в глазах Кита нотка паники. 

Трескаясь, сбрасывая слой за слоем всего напускного — проступало его нутро. Белеющее, чистое, слепящее глаза. За всей этой бравадой, он боялся ошибиться. Он боялся напугать. И дальше сдерживать себя Широ не мог. 

Пространства для маневра было немного, кабина Черного не была предназначена для... для любых других целей, кроме пилотирования. Кресло позволяло разместиться только одному, создавая поддержку и безопасную опору. Ему пришлось опереться рукой о подголовник, ловя равновесие, пригвоздить и распять Кита своей близостью, смотревшего так же затравленно, болезненно, горячечно. Широ захотелось стереть этот взгляд. Заменить его на другой. Изъять из него боль и внедрить совершенно другое, противоположное. Заставить поплыть, расфокусироваться, подернуться сладкой дымкой. 

То, что у него самого давно стояло, Широ осознал только тогда, когда Кит, дернувшись, проехался коленом по его бедру, и это послало острый разряд по всему телу, омыв сухой волной и опустившись тяжело в пах. Осело там, придавило плитой — не сбросишь. Он видел, как Кит быстро опустил глаза на натянувшуюся ткань в его паху, судорожно выдыхая. 

— Тише, — произнес Широ раньше, чем сообразил, что говорит. Это был не призыв к молчанию. 

Кит обмяк в кресле, развернув голову, снова прижавшись щекой к гладкой материи, поближе к руке Широ, притирался подбородком, задевая волосами, облизывался и не разрывал с ним зрительного контакта. И не убирал руки у себя между ног. Сжимая и хаотично потирая, словно собирался закончить настолько быстро, насколько было можно, пока Широ был здесь. Воспользоваться моментом хоть так, просто глядя, не трогая его и не давая тронуть себя. Будто бы этого хватило им обоим. Да только Широ не спешил и никуда деваться не собирался. 

— Тише, — повторил он снова, сгибая локоть, позволяя корпусу опуститься ниже, закрывая Киту практически весь обзор. Вдохнул запах от волос — его собственный, не вытравленный той химией, которой зачастую нужно было пользоваться для мытья. Выдохнул, шелохнув вставшие торчком пряди. Кит дернулся снова и отвел голову сильнее в сторону, бездумным жестом открывая шею и плечо. Скорее всего, делал это по наитию, а не специально. Но действуя словно катализатор, дало необратимую, жгучую реакцию. Чувствуя, как зазудела ладонь от желания коснуться, Широ, наконец, дал себе волю. Оттолкнулся, вставая плотнее, ища опору под ногами. Смотрел пристально, тяжело, видя, как Кит сдавался под его взглядом. Не ломался — а добровольно подстраивался. И Широ не смог сдержать усмешку, когда увидел, как распахнули шире глаза Кита, когда он обронил короткое: 

— Встань. 

Без борьбы Кит не был бы Китом. Он и не ждал от него полного повиновения, Кит всегда боролся даже с собственными желаниями. 

Ну же, ты же сам хотел. Я здесь. 

Его неверие, первое неприятие было совершенно оправданным. Кит прижмурился, ресницы бросили колкую тень на щеки, между бровей залегла складка, пока он явно что-то решал. Он практически слышал все его метания в голове, и это было громче, чем его собственное дыхание. Следовало дать курс, и Кит его примет. 

Широ положил ладонь на его плечо, скользнул большим пальцем вдоль мышцы, вверх, почти под ухо, отвел темные пряди. Подцепил ткань воротника, скользнул пальцем внутрь, прижимая подушечку к лихорадочно бьющейся на шее вене. И Кит заскулил. То, как выламывало его сейчас — было самым потрясающим зрелищем, что Широ видел. Он свел подрагивающие бедра, зажимая руку, выгнулся, распахивая рот в долгом вздохе, загоняя внутрь ту отраву, что совсем недавно испускал сам. Между ними сейчас горело, Кит, заразивший его этим огнем, сгорал вместе с ним. 

Ему пришлось посторониться, когда Кит неловко приподнялся, словно мышцы сразу размякли, ладонь Широ соскользнула с его плеча, и он встал, почти нос к носу с ним. Да, Кит вырос... разница в росте между ними была несущественна, когда раньше он мог бы... он мог многое. Если бы знал раньше, что ему дозволено. Но размышлять о потерянном было бесполезным делом, а Широ предпочитал проводить время с пользой. Как, например, сейчас. 

От его улыбки Кита тряхнуло. Растерянность быстро исчезла, он смотрел на него так, словно не видел до этого долгое время. Метался взглядом от лица ниже, пытался охватить им все, жадничал, было видно, как ходили ходуном его руки — но не шевелился. Отдавал главенство ему. Передавал всю ответственность. Не шагал за край сам, ждал, когда Широ сам толкнет его в пропасть. 

Широ толкнул. 

В поцелуй Кит вкладывал всю боль, всю злость, все выплаканные слезы. Целовался так, словно сражался. Отвоевывал свое, забирал, отдавал. Не мог насытиться. Пекло губы, истерзанные чужими зубами, Широ, поглощенный его горячностью, забыл как дышать. 

— Кит, — выдохнул он в губы, пока тот лез языком, кусался, давя сухие всхлипы. — Кит. 

Кит выдохнул носом длинно, ссутулился и словно сразу стал меньше ростом. А еще жался так крепко, так тесно, что между ними не осталось ни миллиметра пространства. Его руки гуляли по спине Широ, сминали бока, вспархивали вверх до лопаток, обратно вниз, нерешительно, до верха ягодиц, и Широ показал как надо. 

Обхватить его в ответ было так естественно, словно они трогали так друг друга всегда. Влились друг в друга, как две части одного целого. Разминуться руками, практически сплестись, так, что Кит почти повис на нем. И жестко уложить ладонь на ягодицу, сжимая плотно, ощутимо, чувствуя досаду в очередной раз, что не мог касаться его полноценно. Кит издал высокий звук, но Широ проглотил его, пока вылизывал его рот, затягивал нижнюю губу в укус, а после выпускал. Вид у Кита был дикий, одни горящие глаза и воспаленный рот заставляли Широ покрываться мелкими мурашками, что скатывались по спине вниз, раздували угли больше и больше. Внутри головы было пусто и звонко. Никаких сомнений больше не было. У них обоих. 

Выпустили друг друга они из поцелуя не сразу, словно дорвавшись, и Широ, не в состоянии убрать от него руки, тискал его жестко — не сломается, не расколется. Уже давно не тот хрупкий мальчик. И на каждое чувствительное прикосновение Кит отзывался стонами, то низкими, грудными, почти вибрирующими, то высокими и резкими, когда Широ касался его особенно интимно. А он пил все эти звуки с его губ. И волна возбуждения в его теле грозилась накрыть его с головой, лишая рассудка. 

Широ хотел помнить все, до малейшей детали. Не спустить все на самотек, не ограничиться жадными укусами там и здесь, уподобляясь Киту. Видеть. И запомнить. 

Ему мало требовалось для того, чтобы закончить все сейчас. Внизу живота пекло, словно плеснули в вены жидкую лаву, почти до боли. Можно было прижать крепче, потереться, пропихнуть ногу между бедер Кита, насаживая фактически — и закончить. 

Наблюдая за тем, как он плавился, гибкий, словно лоза, под его прикосновениями, Широ очень быстро сходил с ума. Неужели можно. Неужели это правда. 

А глаза Кита, когда он заглянул в них быстро в перерыве, пока они глотали стылый воздух, отражали его собственные чувства. 

Жест сочился небрежностью, когда Широ толкнул Кита от себя. Можно было подумать, что он передумал. Но Широ знал, Кит поймет. И Кит понял. Вспыхнули его щеки, краска залила лицо, скатываясь ниже. Там, где Широ уже не мог обласкать взглядом или ладонью. И это следовало исправить. 

— Повернись, — слетело с губ Широ хлесткое. Одно слово, не приказ, они давно не находились в отношениях подчиненного и командира. Лишь легкий намек на игру, и, ловя блестящий взгляд из-под ресниц, Широ услышал то, что парировало всю его атаку: 

— Да, сэр. 

Он слышал это тысячи раз от многих людей, но. Но почему именно сейчас от этого звонкого ответа слабели ноги и изнутри распирало что-то жадное, ненасытное, животное? Широ оскалился, приподнимая верхнюю губу, давая волю зверю, но это осталось без внимания: Кит быстро развернулся, будто мог в любой момент передумать. Перебросил волосы через плечо, открывая шею сзади, потянулся пальцами к скрытой застежке, но Широ его опередил. Ткань, туго облегающая и не скрывающая сейчас практически ничего, легко разошлась в стороны, соскользнула с плеч, оголяя. Светлая, почти не тронутая загаром кожа так и манила коснуться ее губами, пальцами. На ней наверняка могли бы красиво расцвести его собственные цветы, а для того, чтобы они не увядали, Широ планировал оставаться столь долго рядом, сколько мог. 

Но первым делом он вжался ртом в длинный шрам на правом плече Кита. Это — вечное напоминание, кто он есть на самом деле. Кожа там была грубой, стянутые края образовывали кривой шрам, и Широ, давно желавший загладить его раны хотя бы морально, наконец позволил себе сделать это физически. Поцелуй за поцелуем, он спускался ниже, распахивая края костюма в сторону, и чем сильнее склонялся Широ, тем выше и отчаянней звучали стоны, вырывавшиеся из горла Кита. Под давлением руки он прогнулся сильнее, оперся на сидение коленями, обхватил подголовник обеими руками, цепляясь до треска ткани. Спина, напряженная, вытянутая дугой, податливо гнулась под ладонью. Пока Широ ловил губами мурашки на коже, медленно скользил языком, заглаживая мелкие шрамы и следы, Кит стоял. И не закрывался. Столько доверия было в его позе, что это сводило с ума. А когда застежка закончилась, и дальше костюм пришлось стаскивать руками, Кит зашелся быстрыми частыми вздохами, обезаруженный, незащищенный. 

Широ выпрямился, смотря. Смотря. Смотря и не отрывая взгляда. На выбившиеся пряди волос, черные на бледных плечах, пару редких родинок — под лопаткой и под ребрами, на дугу позвоночника, выставленные голые ягодицы. Кит поджимался, но не пытался свести колени вместе, не пытался избежать такого прицельного внимания. Лишь опустил голову ниже. Сотрясался мелкой дрожью, но не от холода. Под губами Кит был раскаленным, и его жар был заразителен. Они летели сквозь леденящий космос, а здесь, внутри, сияло его собственное солнце. Обжигало. Закрой глаза — и останется пятнами на сетчатке. 

Он помедлил. 

— Ты мне доверяешь? — задал он вопрос тихо, и ответ прозвучал тут же, без малейшей задержки: 

— Да, — выдохнул Кит гортанно, сначала коротко, а дальше — все протяжней и протяжней. — Да. Да. Да. 

Это не был вопрос о доверии. 

Отзывчивость и чувствительность Кита поражала. На каждое движение он реагировал: стоном, прогибом, вился под ним, ерзал, пока Широ вжимал его грудью в кресло, терзая жалящими поцелуями плечо, лопатки. Он не осторожничал, но чувствовал — Кит абсолютно не против. Напротив, он пытался отвечать, заведя руку за спину, но в своем положении не мог сделать ничего, а когда попробовал опустить ладонь вниз и обхватить свой член, капающий смазкой, Широ тут же шлепнул его по кисти. Не сейчас. Все успеется. У них есть время. Вряд ли Кролия, мудрая и многое понимающая женщина, позволит себе потревожить их. 

Кожа Кита была чуть влажная от испарины, пока Широ жадно изучал его тело ладонью. Оглаживал грудь, растирая затвердевшие соски, обводя ореол и прищипывая вершину. Получал в награду долгий вздох, ласкавший слух. Как очередное поощрение, разрешение. Широ рыкнул тихо, вжался всем телом сверху, смял мощно, слыша возглас Кита — тот шептал лихорадочно его имя, извивался в хватке, пытаясь то ли уйти от слишком большого количества ощущений, то ли подставиться им. 

Подставиться. Кит делал именно это. Под проминающие сильные прикосновения, прильнуть, отпрянуть, чтобы притереться сначала спиной к груди, а потом — подрагивающим животом к ладони. Он тянулся рукой к его бедру, всхлипывал, давясь дыханием, полосовал короткими ногтями где мог дотянуться. Ткань костюма скрадывала следы, в голове промелькнуло сожаление, что меток не останется, но следующая мысль успокоила его: это не последний раз. Он пригладил Кита по животу снова, обвел вслепую пальцами пупок, соскользнул ладонью ниже, накрывая пах, Кит прогнулся, откидывая голову на плечо. Волосы щекотнули лицо, горящее и воспаленное. Пальцы плотно обхватили у корня, примяли жесткие волоски, туго прошлись вдоль всей длины. Кит застыл, напряженный, роняя стон, Широ повел ладонью обратно, и он с силой толкнулся бедрами вперед, вбиваясь в кулак. Раз, второй, судорожно, подгоняя себя, и, когда почувствовал, как его перехватывают туже, притормаживая движения, протестующе заворчал. Этот глухой звук заставило Широ усмехнуться. Нетерпеливость Кита прослеживалась даже сейчас. 

Широ повернул голову, прижимаясь щекой к волосам, позвал его тихо по имени. Тем тоном, каким всегда повторял «Концентрация есть терпение». И Кит, хорошо зная эту тональность, снова замер. 

Он убрал руку, вдыхая шумно — пальцы холодила смазка, скользнул вдоль его бока, сместил прикосновение на ягодицу, а после — между, проходясь жестко, плотно, уже совсем не заигрывая. Тронул нежное, сжатое, провел ниже, до полной мошонки, и вверх — до копчика. Ягодицы напряглись снова, из горла Кита вырвался жалобный звук, полустон-полувой, и Широ, подстегнутый этим, надавил плотнее. Он не отказал себе в отдельном удовольствии — отвести половинку в стороны, раскрывая, натягивая кожу между, а сам жадно внимал за реакцией. И не скупясь на нее, Кит звучно выругался, рванул ногтями по бедру, по боку, содрогнулся. Пошатнулся на неловкой опоре, расставил колени шире. Непривычный к подобным прикосновениям, он реагировал остро, но лишь положение его тела показывало, насколько он жаждал продолжения. И кто Широ был таким, чтобы отказывать ему. 

Пришлось отпустить Кита, чтобы удобнее опуститься на колени перед ним, перехватывая за щиколотку, уверенно потянув на себя. Теперь, находясь так близко, он мог видеть больше. И Кит, оглянувшись коротко через плечо, захлебнулся стоном, когда понял, что Широ собирался делать. 

Ягодицы расцвели укусами, он не щадил, когда впивался зубами. Отмечал каждую сторону, чередовал с мягкими прикосновениями языка, и подбирался к самому интимному. Кружил совсем рядом и дразнил. Плевать было на собственное возбуждение, бившийся в висках пульс, испарину, стекавшую вдоль спины. Хватку пришлось ужесточить — Кит вертел задницей, увиливал, беспокойный и всклоченный. Оперевшись на сидение, ловя опору, словно лев с ними в кабине ушел в резкое пике, Широ отпрянул на секунду. Он видел, насколько отчаянно Кит держался. Край щеки, который Широ мог видеть, полыхал болезненным румянцем, пряди его волос липли к коже, а голос, срываясь на шепот, позвал: 

— Широ... 

Ответить ему хотелось не словами. Прикрыв глаза, он плотно прижался губами под копчиком, раскрыл рот, придавил кожу языком, всей плоскостью, и повел ниже. Накрыл тугой вход, покружил, надавил самым кончиком. И снова вверх. Хотелось довести Кита до исступления, и кажется, он с каждым движением подходил все ближе к этому: застонал непрерывно, на одной низкой ноте, спина его сотрясалась, снова полились бессильные ругательства, из которых стало ясно, что стоять вот так, не трогать, лишь получать — было подло. И Широ был уверен, приложи он сейчас ладонь между лопаток, почувствовал бы безумный стук сердца. 

Широ вылизывал его грязно, мокро, долго. Слюна стекала вниз по промежности, капли срывались с мошонки, пачкая кресло. Мускулы под языком, плотные до этого, медленно расслаблялись под непривычной лаской. Кит выскуливал его имя раз за разом, и это были самые сладкие звуки, что Широ слышал. Примяв пылающие от укусов ягодицы, он вновь отвел одну в сторону, подхватил под нижнюю часть, провел по собственной слюне большим пальцем вверх и вниз. Надавил на самый край дырки, там, где прицельно ласкал его языком. Раскрыл его, совсем немного, но этого хватило, чтобы добавить больше слюны, проталкивая внутрь. Кит уже почти не зажимался, мотал головой мелко, длинные пряди хлестали по плечам из стороны в сторону, и Широ мягко скользнул ладонью от ягодицы вверх, оглаживая всю спину. Этого хватило, чтобы успокоить, как ему казалось, только когда Кит выгнулся, едва не вырываясь из рук, его полубезумный горячечный взгляд обжег Широ, хлестнув словно кнутом. Подстегнутый, он укусил вновь, за бедро, Кит зашипел, двинув ногой по боку. Они застыли, глядя друг на друга. И чем дольше держался их зрительный контакт, тем больше Широ желал довести Кита до края. Кит же держался из последних сил. Не в характере его было — вот так быть принимающим, но он словно боялся, что от лишнего движения или протеста реальность рассыпется на куски. 

Мягкие мышцы почти не сопротивлялись вторжению, когда он толкнулся внутрь пальцем. Обхватило туго, горячо, Широ чувствовал пульсацию крови вокруг. Было невыносимо только лишь представить, каково было бы ощущать это совсем не пальцами. Он действовал неторопливо, но напористо, провернул кисть, уперевшись подушечкой в упругую стенку и растер. Сильно, давяще, зная, где именно было приятно. И Кит ответил. Его стон прорезал воздух, и чем дольше Широ дразнил его, тем быстрее стон перерастал в вой. Кит выл, извивался, пытался отстраниться, растерянный и распятый новыми ощущениями. Широ пропустил момент, когда тот снова потянулся к члену, но в этот раз не стал противиться. Лишь удерживал его за бедро, вылизывал скользко, и мелко толкался пальцем. Нутро вокруг перестало сопротивляться, не пыталось вытолкнуть, но сам Кит словно не мог удержать себя на месте. Широ видел, как он вздыбился, выгибая спину, опустил голову, как яростно задергалось его плечо, пока он дрочил себе резко и суматошно. Оставалось лишь немного подстегнуть его... 

Положив ладонь на его голень, все еще обтянутую черной тканью, он с силой повел вверх, толкнул его бедра вперед, почти впечатывая в спинку кресла, отстранился сам. С подбородка капало, но это его волновало сейчас меньше всего — от прицельной ласки Кит сходил с ума, и Широ собирался проследить за агонией, сотворенной его руками, от начала до конца. 

Только сам Кит думал иначе. Его ладонь на члене сжалась на секунду, застыла и опала. Его оргазм был неотвратим, но Кит сопротивлялся. А Широ, забывший в эти мгновения, что перед ним был закаленный схватками воин, отпрянул, когда тот скатился, стек по креслу, выворачиваясь из рук с такой яростью, что это на секунду напугало. Напугало и всколыхнуло внутренности жаркой волной. Широ пошатнулся, налетел спиной на рукоять управления и распахнул глаза. Кит, вывернувшийся на сидении так, словно не дрожал до этой секунды как охваченный лихорадкой, перевернулся, спинал стреноживший его костюм и раскинул ноги, раскрываясь. Глаза его горели неприкрытой жадностью. Сродни той, с которой разглядывал его Широ. 

— Хочу видеть твое лицо, — проговорил одними губами Кит зло и едко. 

Это должны были быть его слова. 

Кит видел это на его лице и ухмылялся, насколько мог: криво, с подрагивающим подбородком, мокрыми глазами. Заласканный им, Широ. Залюбленный. Его член плотно прижимался к животу, можно было практически видеть, как пульсировали вены вдоль ствола, головка побагровела, налилась. Выглядело... вкусно. И Широ, удерживая зрительный контакт, погрузил ее в рот. Отдельное наслаждение, помимо того, что билось сейчас внизу живота, было это: наблюдать Кита в тот момент, когда он сосал, глубоко забирая на язык, прижимая снизу или проходясь кончиком по уздечке. Безумие было близко к своему апогею. Ухмылку стерло с его лица, словно кто-то собрал чернила мокрой тряпкой, взгляд расфокусировало. И Широ держал его на самом краю. 

Помогая себе рукой, он ослабил ласку. С влажным звуком выпустил член изо рта, опуская взгляд. Медлил. Не мог решиться. 

Кит был давно взрослым мальчиком. И пусть первый шаг он позволил сделать Широ, последний рывок он совершил самостоятельно. Его тело разогнулось, словно пружина, Широ не сразу понял, как попал в капкан чужих рук, вцепившихся сначала в его волосы, соскользнувших на плечи, а после — обвивших грудь. Он был напористый, тянул к себе, дышал заполошно, словно воздуха ему не хватало. И рычал, часто и мелко сглатывая, пока цеплялся за черную ткань костюма на Широ: 

— Пожалуйста. Ну же. Пожалуйста. Хочу. Хочу. Хочу. 

Смотрел упрямо, пьяно, обдолбанно. 

Голос разума твердил Широ, что следовало остановиться. 

Тело требовало продолжения. Нереализованное желание, вскипавшее в нем с каждым новом словом, произнесенным Китом, поглощало его, сжирало заживо. Он открыл было рот, чтобы предупредить, но осекся — весь вид Кита говорил о том, что он сожрет его быстрее всего остального, если только посмеет отказать. 

Широ выругался. 

А следом — зашарил в поисках аптечки. Если Кит не менял в Черном ничего существенного, то она всегда была под рукой. 

Как Кит не порвал на нем костюм — оставалось неясным, с такой яростью он набросился на Широ. Блестел глазами, закусывал губу — еще немного, и лопнуло бы под зубами, блеснуло алым — тянул ткань с него. И ни на секунду не выпускал из хватки. Брал свое, и внутри Широ все вопило от восторга. 

Ему не пришлось даже раздеваться полностью. Как только он оголился чуть ниже пояса, взгляд Кита стал потрясающе противоречивым — полным сладкого предвкушения и ужаса. Он то и дело облизывался, пялился, дыхание снова зачастило. От такого звериного голода, что источал он сейчас, Широ бросило в жар, озноб, окатило ледяной водой. Кит пожирал его и менялся на глазах. Ушло напряжение из его позы. Осталась неловкость, но движение, с которым Кит, помедлив, раскинул ноги, широко, съезжая ниже — было тягучим. Словно требовал — смотри. Смотри. Не смей отворачиваться. И это все — твое. 

Широ смотрел и не мог насытиться. Кровь отхлынула от головы, сделалось слабо, и это совсем не помогало. Не помогал и Кит — расслабленный, с откинутый назад головой, с пошло разведенными коленями, истекающим смазкой членом, с выставленной напоказ задницей. Он снова демонстрировал себя, испытывая Широ на прочность. Рука его взлетела, очертила кончиками пальцев горло, съехала до ямки между ключиц, растерла розоватые соски. Жест был медленный, почти нерешительный, но Широ видел, какое удовольствие было Киту вот так трогать себя. Не скрываясь, и знать, что от него не отвернутся. Теперь уже — полностью уверенный в этом. 

Желание затмевало все остальные мысли. Он склонился, сталкиваясь с Китом, слепо плеснул из тюбика скользкое, прозрачное и, направляя себя, толкнулся в узкое. Он не ждал, что получится идеально, он не ждал, что получится хорошо. Он делал то, что требовало его естество, и это требование откликалось также в Ките. Дыхание сорвалось, когда головка, преодолевая сопротивление, медленно, миллиметр за миллиметр втиснулась в жаркое, пульсирующее нутро. Он застыл — Кит снова зажался, почти до боли. Широ оглаживал его бедро, поджавшийся живот, шептал что-то тихое, глупое, и молился про себя не кончиться в эту же секунду. 

— Дыши, — приказал он, не двигаясь, неясно, кому обращаясь. Глаза заливало красной пеленой, он видел только лицо Кита перед собой — с закушенной губой, мокрыми щеками. И со сквозящим во взгляде болезненным упрямством. И чистой похотью. 

Кит отдавался ему всей своей сущностью. Не человеческой, галрийской. После короткой паузы он двинулся первым, дернул бедрами, на пробу — Широ зашипел, контролировать себя становилось сложнее с каждой секундой. Кит вскидывал задницу, подставлялся, натягивал себя на член упорно, рывками, которые Широ сглаживал, как мог. Подхватывая его под поясницу, прогнул удобнее, закинул его ноги на плечи, раскрывая, загибая в удобное для себя положение. Так Кит не смог бы ни закрыться, ни избежать. Но он и не пытался — встретил его всем собой, сгибаясь, обхватывая цепко за шею, впился пальцами в плечи, рванул. Спину обожгло, Широ зашипел, зажмуриваясь, и сытое удовлетворение скатилось в желудок. Помечен. А теперь была его очередь. 

Каждый мелкий толчок, каждое неторопливое движение бедер Кит встречал ненасытно. Возможно, действительно сказывалось происхождение Кита, но очень скоро отпустило ощущение, будто от любого неловкого движения он мог его порвать. Ослабилось давление. Кит задирал подбородок, глотал шумно кислород и смотрел, словно говоря: только попробуй остановиться. Он получал свое удовольствие, Широ видел это. Физическое, моральное, самим фактом отдачи. Широ гладил его, кружа ладонью по пояснице, держа практически навесу, голову плескало в душном и мутном. Он облизнул сохнувшие от жаркого дыхания губы, заметил, как отзеркалил его Кит, и склонил голову, с жадностью глядя туда, где они соединялись. На растянутую припухшую дырку, покрасневшие края, которых хотелось коснуться, вырвать у Кита новый стон, когда он затих, ровняя дыхание по приказу. Так хотелось сорваться, вбиваться крепко, сильно, но то, что происходило сейчас, заставляло его сердце замирать. Он потянулся выше, к лицу Кита, а тот — навстречу, сталкиваясь в поцелуе зубами, губами. Широ пил его вздохи, и продолжал толкаться неспешно, под правильным углом. И каждым движением доводил Кита до исступления. Обмякший было член снова налился, Кит захныкал ему в рот, зарычал, забился под ним, стараясь забрать больше, дать больше. Но Широ был неумолим — мучал неспешностью, контролем, растирал там, где трепетало. 

Он знал, что надолго их не хватит. Они и так повели себя неразумно, словно голодные, дорвавшиеся до хлеба, желая съесть больше, чем мог принять желудок. Организм уже коротило, отдаваясь вспышками перед глазами, электрическими разрядами стегающий по нервам. Ощущений было слишком много, чтобы вытерпеть их дольше. 

Первый сдался Кит. Его забило под Широ, глаза закатились под веки, ладонь отлепилась от спины и судорожно сгребла плоть, лежавшую на животе. Оргазм Широ из него практически выдоил. Долбил по одной точке мелко в ровном ритме, выматывая, глядя, как скатываются одна за одной крупные белесые капли из головки его члена, растекаясь по коже. И слушая, как отчаянно и громко выл Кит, заметавшись. Нутро вокруг ствола хватануло, сжало, давая лишь секунду перед новым спазмом. Широ позволил себе вбиться глубже, почти до корня, и лишь после отпустил себя. Взгляд Кита остекленел окончательно — почувствовал, как растеклось внутри горячее. 

Вместе с оргазмом, казалось, вымыло все силы, волю, абсолютно все. Захолодило покрытую испариной спину, словно обдало сквозняком. Несколько долгих мгновений он не шевелился, дыша с Китом одним воздухом, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Из тела словно вынули кости, напихали теплой мокрой ваты. Кит, зажатый под ним, завозился, и только это помогло Широ выплыть из неги, в которой плескало. Нега сошла в момент, одна единственная мысль выстудила морозом: навредил, сделал плохо, оттолкнет. Дурацкая мысль, совершенно иррациональная, не подпитанная ничем. Но она была. И исчезла, стоило Киту слабо мякнуть, сморгнуть застывшие на ресницах слезинки и опалить его взглядом. В котором было все то, что пронеслось у Широ в голове, только в обратную сторону. 

Широ отмер, шумно вдохнул и неожиданно для самого себя рассмеялся. Едва слышно, но абсолютно искренне. И смех стал громче, стоило Киту вспыхнуть и лягнуть пяткой по спине, брыкаясь. От сердца отлегло окончательно. Кит, явно в попытках собрать конечности, скинуть ноги с чужих плеч, тихо пыхтел, фырчал, елозил, все еще заполненный им, но Широ ему не собирался помогать. По крайней мере сразу. Слишком приятно было вот так — кожа к коже, близко-близко. Совсем близко. Именно с ним. Попытки испортить момент у Кита провалились. 

Как будто он на самом деле пытался, ха. 

— Если ты еще пять минут полежишь так на мне, у меня затекут ноги, руки, и управлять львом я не смогу, — сверкнул глазами Кит. — Будешь меня замещать. 

Широ улыбнулся ласково-ласково. И все же сдвинулся, выскальзывая совсем осторожно, ловя краем уха судорожный вздох, когда плоть мягко выскользнула из натруженной дырки. 

— Кит, ответственность. 

— А что — «ответственность»? Ты на мне лежишь, а не я на тебе. 

— Начал это не я. 

Голос у Кита дрогнул. Взгляд опустился, пальцы тронули живот, обвели натекшее из члена. Его вопрос, заданный следом, звучал крайне напряженно: 

— Хочешь сказать, что я зря? 

— Хочу сказать, что ты — молодец. 

Кит замолк под серьезным взглядом Широ. А после — закряхтел, когда он аккуратно снял голени с плеч, помог разогнуться, растечься по креслу и собрать себя по частям. Широ разогнулся, прилип коленями и ладонью креслу. Отлип, переводя дух. Сел, как был, голой задницей на холодную панель под ногами. И уставился на Кита. Взъерошенный, размякший и сладко затраханный Кит — то еще зрелище. И хотелось видеть это чаще. А еще вот таким: успокоенным и уверенным в себе. И в том, что все взаимно. 

Ведь Кит действительно был молодцом. Храбрым, решительным. Куда более решительным, чем он сам. Кто знал, сколько бы ему потребовалось для признания. Но сейчас... 

Да, он запоздал с ответом. 

— Я люблю тебя, — слова Широ потонули в волосах Кита, когда он склонился, чтобы поцеловать его в макушку. И отстранился, когда Кит поднял голову — его лицо, наконец, было абсолютно разглажено и безмятежно. 

Он выглядел счастливым. 

Широ надеялся, что он и был счастливым. 

— Спасибо, — сложились губы Кита в слово, а следом — в улыбку.


End file.
